


Temptation

by childofmischief



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: #LetTheDoctorSeeHerWife, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, yaz is so in love with the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Graham has Grace telling him to stay. A new, old face shows up outside the window. A face The Doctor thought she'd never see again.





	Temptation

The Doctor has just figured out what was going on when the next temptation appeared out the window. She was the first one to look, and yet, she couldn’t believe it. 

Below the window, was a women with impossible blonde curls.

“River.” The Doctor muttered, before bolting out of the attic without saying anything other than a name that felt foreign on her new tongue. She nearly fell down the steps, whipping open the door and almost fell into the arms of her wife. 

“Doctor?” River asked, unsure. 

The Doctor nodded, wiping away the tears building in her eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She wrapped her arms around the familiar frame, holding on as tight as she could as though she were a ghost. 

Which in this universe, didn’t seem unlikely. 

“Hello, Sweetie.” River whispered, and for a second, the Doctor thought she had gotten this whole universe wrong. This is River, this is her wife, her wife. 

“I thought this universe was a fake, a solitract. But you’re here.” The Doctor muttered, looking up into the shining eyes of the women she thought she’d never see again. “My wife. You’re here.” She paused a moment. It was almost too good to be true. River was gone. “How do I know you’re real?” 

River leaned towards her ear, and whispered a name that hasn’t been spoken since she had last seen the impossible woman in front of her. Hearing it sent shivers down the Doctor’s spine and she physically shivered in the arms of her wife. 

A blinding flash of light shone, as the ground shook. “Doctor get inside!” Yelled Yaz, shaking the Doctor out of her shock at seeing her wife there with her. The Doctor took River’s hand and ran through the door into the Dutch house, the door slamming behind her. She ran back upstairs as the house shook even more, finding it hard to keep her footing in the shaking house. 

“Doctor, this universe, it’s unstable!” Yaz yelled, remembering what the Doctor was muttering before she went to the woman with the curls. “We have to go home!”

The Doctor kept staring into the eyes of the woman she thought was gone forever, the woman who was never meant to be here right now. “No, Yaz, I think it’s okay. I mean, why wouldn’t it be! My wife is here. My impossible, beautiful, daring, mischievous wife who loves me. Me, a broken, heartless, fuc-” She cut herself off. For most of her time with humans she had chosen not to swear. 

Graham nodded, glancing over at Grace. “Doc’s right, Yaz, it’s okay.”

Yaz huffed, racking her brain for something to say. “Ryan is in danger, Grace!” She yelled. “He could die!”

“Ryan will figure it out.” Fake Grace said, smiling that toothy smile that Graham had fallen in love with, but it didn’t matter, because just then, those words told Graham everything he needed to know. 

He stepped back, looking at the woman he loved, but it couldn’t be her. Grace would be leading the charge through the mirror. She would be ready to die for Ryan. Well, she did. 

“You’re not Grace.” Graham muttered, before getting shot back through the mirror. 

“See, Doctor!” Yaz yelled. “That’s not your wife! That thing is something else!” Upon seeing River’s hand go up as Grace’s had for Graham, Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s arm and Eric’s. 

“No!” The Doctor yelled. “Let go! Give me more time!”

_Swoop_

The Doctor landed on her back in the weird in between on dimensions. She crawled back toward where she came from, unable to get back through. “ _No!_ ” She screamed, beating the wall. “Take me back! Give me my wife back!”

Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s hood. “We have to go, now!” She yelled. “You’ll have to time to kick and scream later, but this is not the time!” 

The Doctor unsteadily got to her feet, and ran on autopilot. Running was second nature to her, in this life she leads. She’s just a traveler, and she should’ve known she could never settle down. After Yaz got back to the real world, the Doctor followed suit, almost collapsing on the other side of the mirror. A sharp sob ripped through her throat, her hands covering her eyes. “Dammit!” She screamed. “How could I have so…” A sob cut her off, as she felt arms around her smallest frame. Shushing sounds came from her favorite companion. 

“I’m sorry Doctor.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry. But we’re here for you. I promise.” 

“I want River back.” She whimpered, like a child who had lost her favorite stuffed animal at the grocery store. “I just want to see her again, for real this time.” She slumped into Yaz’s hold, unabashedly crying. 

Yaz is left speechless. What do you say to someone who’s wife they miss? Yaz didn’t even know the woman, didn’t know what happened to her. So instead, Yaz rocks, gently and calmly like a mother would a crying child. She never knew what to say in moments that showed the Doctor’s true age. 

But damn, would she like to.


End file.
